Naruto: Second Chance at (One) Piece
by SuperSaiyanProtector
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke emerged victorious againts Kaguya. But this victory is a grim one. Uchiha Sasuke took a blow from the All-Killing Ash Bones while Sakura and Kakashi was caught in the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Knowing he did not have enough strength left in him to undo the Mugen Tsukuyomi, he sent Naruto to a new world where he can have another chance to live his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance at (One) Piece**

**Example: Bolded text are inhuman being speech. A jutsu/Kekkei Genkai/Akuma no Mi name**

**Example:****Underlined bold text are Jutsu or Kekkei Genkai being used**

"Example": a character speech

'Example': a character thought

*** In the fourth shinobi world war, Team Seven againts Kaguya

In the battle againts the shinobi who was hailed as a god, a darker force calling himself Zetsu took action, by stabbing the so called god of shinobi, Uchiha Madara, the progenitor of chakra was revived.

"Naruto, we need to create an opening so this sealing jutsu can work!", a raven haired teen with unique eyes was seen talking to a glowing man beside him.

The glowing man, now identified as Naruto, answered "I know! And the only thing that will do it, is THAT jutsu Sasuke!".

"That Jutsu?", asked the boy who was known as Sasuke. "Yeah, Listen to me Sasuke, this jutsu will surely do it." Naruto answered.

The being, known as Zetsu started to warn the teens. "I don't know or care what you both are scheming, but Mother can absorb any and all jutsu. Your resistance are meaningless."

The three of them just stare at each other while Naruto started telling his plan to Sasuke.

Just as Naruto seems to be done explaining his plan to Sasuke, the two of them are preparing to move.

"Are you serious with this plan Naruto? If this fail, it might be the end of us..." Sasuke asked, making sure he heard that plan right.

Naruto, while grinning, answered "Come on, trust me on this Sasuke, i have been practicing this since i was a kid after all! It's worth a shot isn't it?" his response leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

Sasuke, planning their every move, decided it is indeed worth a try. "Alright, if there is a chance that it will create an opening, count me in. I will get my Rinnegan ready."

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto shouted as he charged againts the rabbit goddess, shifting the rabbit goddess attention to him. Meanwhile, Sasuke attacked from behind with one of Uchiha's signature move.

"**Amaterasu!**" Sasuke called upon the jutsu name, as black flames begin to ignite on Kaguya.

Kaguya, surprised that Sasuke attacked him, tried to absorb the black flames created from chakra. As she focused on absorbing the flames, Naruto suddenly appeared before her.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted while forming a handsign.

"**Kagebunshin No Jutsu!**" Just as Naruto said that, multiple clones appeared out of thin air, surrounding Kaguya. The Rabbit Goddess, preparing to defend herself, activated her **Byakugan **to fend off incoming attacks. But Naruto, has a different attack in mind.

"**Gyaku Oiroke No Jutsu!**" The jutsu comes to life, shocking the life out of everyone who watched the scene, even Kaguya herself was mortified and immobilized at the sight of several naked man, with different posture and comes from different positions.

Kaguya, while being immobilized, took a direct hit form Naruto fist, stunning her for a moment and sending her back for quite a distance.

'This is the time!' Sasuke thought while preparing his **Rinnegan**.

'**Amenotejikara!**' Sasuke instantly teleported Kaguya who was still flying to the middle of him and Naruto, as they instantly prepared their sealing jutsu.

'This is bad.. i will stop their movement with the ice dimension.' Kaguya thought as the scenery suddenly changed, all three of them are suddenly encased in a giant mountain of ice. While all of them are frozen, Kaguya teleport herself to get out from the diamond hard ice.

"Now you both shall end by my hands. I am done playing with children." Kaguya said as she prepared the **All Killing Ash Bones**, meant to impale both shinobi.

"Ugh, Sasuke, this is bad, i don't think my **Truth Seeking Ball** can make it in time!" Naruto said as he tried his hardest to destroy the giant mountain of ice encasing him

Sasuke, once again using his clan's signature jutsu, screamed. "**Amaterasu!**" as black flames emerged once more, and begin melting the gigantic ice.

'I need to escape faster!' Sasuke thought. "**Kagutsuchi!**". The flames started moving as if it was a sword, slashing through the gigantic ice and immediately destroying them. Freeing himself and Naruto in the process.

"**Mother, these guys are a pain, why don't we kill one of them before taking the other one's chakra?**" Zetsu suggested to his mother, who went into deep thought

"Alright, I suppose we can not be greedy and try to take all of their chakra, i will kill one of them, and the one with the bigger chakra reserves shall be drained before i kill him". Kaguya stated as she prepared to move againts the teens.

Sasuke, noticing Kaguya is about to move, warned Naruto. "Careful Naruto, she is about to move!"

"I know! Brace yourself!" Naruto shouted to his brother in all but blood.

The two of them are confused when Kaguya raised her right hand to her side.

"What is she planning to do?" Sasuke questioned.

Suddenly, a dimensional hole appeared in front of kaguya hands. Meanwhile, right behind Naruto and Sasuke, a hand with a bone piercing its own skin appeared.

"**All Killing Ash Bones!**" Kaguya declared as the bones launched like a bullet towards Sasuke.

"Argh!" a scream was heard as Sasuke got hit by the jutsu. Just before Kaguya retracted her hand, he grabbed it with all his might.

Naruto, realizing Sasuke got hit, screamed "SASUKE!"

"HURRY! Grab her hand with your seal, NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he pulled Kaguya hand as hard as he can.

Naruto, dashing to sasuke, immediately grabbed Kaguya hand with his right hand, where the sun mark can be seen.

Kaguya, realizing she sealed her own fate by placing her hand too close to Sasuke screamed. "No! It cannot be!"

"**Six Paths – Chibaku Tensei!**" Naruto and Sasuke screamed, with all of their strength, they managed to perform the sealing techniques as the Ground itself begins to rise. Earthquake could be felt from the entire elemental nations as Kaguya was beginning to get struck down by the rubbles.

'Once more... I, The originator of Chakra... got defeated... by pieces of my own chakra' She thought as more rubbles struck down on her and her **Rinne-Sharingan** are beginning to get sealed.

'Why...!?' the last of her thoughts were not finished as The Rabbit Goddess got completely sealed by the jutsu.

Meanwhile, down in the surface of the planet, Naruto was currently screaming and holding back tears as Sasuke slowsly crumbles to dust.

"Sasuke... Why you!? Why did she targeted you?! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed with all his remaining strength while trying to heal sasuke using the **Six Path Senjutsu**.

"It's okay... Naruto... it's my own fault for letting down my own guard. Remember... you are the hero of the Leaf... meanwhile, I'm just a criminal working for akatsuki... it's only fitting that i die trying to save the world... think of it as my final redemption." Sasuke spoke from the bottom of his heart (more like crumbling heart XD).

"Before i go... I wanna let you know... Naruto... you are my closest friend, you are the only one i think as a friend... even as my own brother... I regreth that i can not undo the **mugen tsukuyomi** with my current condition.. This world is done for." Sasuke said as Naruto is still trying his hardest not to break down and cry.

"NO!" Naruto rejected. "There must be ways to undo the **Mugen Tsukuyomi**! Just stay with me Sasuke!" He continued.

'Naruto, you are... our last hope of survival.' Sasuke thought as he crumbles

"Naruto... you have to accept... i am done for... and so is this world... you are the only survivor of the shinobi world. It's a shame i don't get to see you become hokage... but im sure... you will be the greatest man ever to live in Konoha... now, it's time i send you away.. to live once more... live Naruto... live for my sake... live for EVERYBODY'S SAKE NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed with the last of his strength as a rush of chakra began surging to his left eye.

"No, Sasuke! Stay with me, we can undo this! SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he tried to stop Sasuke from using another jutsu

"**Rinnegan: Amenotejikara!**" Sasuke screamed for the last time. A dimensional hole engulfed Naruto as everything turns black for Sasuke.

'I hope, you will live a happy life Naruto... live for the shinobi world's sake... there is another world that can use a man as great as you... be strong brother, be the person you are today for the rest of your life..." Sasuke thought as he breathed his last. Dying with the rest of the shinobi world.

Somewhere in another world

A dimensional hole is seen forming in the middle of an island. Surprising those who were on watch duty

"Hey! What is that? A hole just appeared out of thin air!" a guy warned his companions.

"Yeah! I have never seen something like that! Is this an attack!?" another person screamed, preparing himself for any possible attack.

Suddenly, the dimensional portal grow brighter and brighter, as the people standing nearby got blinded by the light.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" an explosion was heard, accompanied by scream of surprise from the people nearby

"WHAT WAS THAT? SOMEONE ATTACKED US?!" a tall person with white hair appeared out of nowhere, he was seen holding a revolver gun

One of the guy who were watching the whole scene explained. "I don't know boss, we were chilling as we were watching around. But suddenly, a hole appeared out of thin air, then that hole grow brighter and brighter before suddenly exploding!"

Now, the white haired man, still in shock, saw a boy with sun-kissed hair lying on the ground, motionless.

"Who is this boy!?" he asked one of the guy who appear to be his subordinates.

"We don't know, he weren't here 30 seconds ago!" the subordinates anwered.

"Is it possible he went out from that hole earlier? He appears to be injured!" another one of his friend theoritizes.

Thinking for a moment, the white haired man makes his decision. "bring him to Shanks, let's ask our doctor to heal him for the moment. If he proves to be a threat, we will deal with him ourselves!" he declared.

"Alright, you hear Benn's order boys! Let's bring this boy to our tent!". Someone with glasses shouted while eating meat.

'Who is this boy... i can tell he just survived from something that almost killed him, but are those wounds from battle? Or is it from something else?' The white haired man. Known as Benn Beckman, thought.

Chapter one: Prologue, ENDS HERE!

Thanks for reading, leave a review about how do i do for the first time writing a story! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction and Into the Sea

**Second Chance at (One) Piece**

**Example: Bolded text are inhuman being speech. A jutsu/Kekkei Genkai/Akuma no Mi name**

**Example:****Underlined bold text are Jutsu or Kekkei Genkai being used**

"Example": a character speech

'Example': a character thought

**Chapter Two:** **Arrival and confusion**

...

Darkness was all in his mind. Void, completely null of any light, but he did not stop walking as he walks through the darkness itself.

Suddenly, a ray of light was seen, as Naruto tried to reach for the light with his hand.

'No... i must reach... for the light... can't grasp it...' Naruto thought as the light stray furhter and further away.

A bright light attacked Naruto's eyes as he realized he had passed out, and just awoke.

'Where am i?' Naruto questioned himself as he observe his surrounding, he was placed on a bed inside what seems like a tent.

"So... you got a nice dream?" a male voice was heard from outside the tent, before the speaker went inside the tent.

'This guy, is no ordinary person.' Naruto thought as he tried to grab a feel and sense the guy chakra. But what he felt clearly surprised him.

'This!? This guy has no chakra at all! But what is this, i can sense a strong aura, similar to chakra, but it's clearly not.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well, ignoring someone who is asking you is rude you know." The guy joked, he has 3 scar at his eye, and a crimson hair.

Naruto, taken aback by his carefree personality, answered. "Well, i don't know... i can't remember..." he stopped as he tried to remember everything that happened.

'I... That's right... i failed the elemental nations...' Naruto thought as he trembled.

The red haired guy, seeing the man in front of him tremble, softened his voice. "What happened? Do you remember what happened?". He asked.

"I... failed, I failed my home..." Naruto answered vaguely, which just make shanks even more curious.

"I'm not gonna force you to tell your tale when you are not ready, but if you don't mind, I'm sure we can use some information about what is happening, by the way, I'm Shanks." The red haired guy introduced himself with a friendly smile.

Naruto, trying to held back his tears, tried to smile. "Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. As for what happened, i hope the same thing will never happen to this world." Naruto answered vaguely once more.

Shanks, decided not to push more on the matter, grinned widely. "Well, I hope you are hungry Naruto, because we are having our last buffet before we depart from this island!" He said, trying to cheer the blonde guy up.

"Depart? To where?" Naruto asked, he finally stopped trembling, as a feeling of curiousness took him over.

Shanks, his expression turned serious, answered. "We are trying to stop a guy from invading a warzone, then we will stop the war itself."

"War? There is also war here?" Naruto asked Shanks, which he nodded.

"So, there is this pirate called Ace, his name is so infamous that most people tremble when they hear his name. Not only powerful, he is a commander at the Whitebeard Pirates, which is one of the _Four Emperors of the New World_." Shanks then paused.

"Ace is recently captured by the World Government. And they planned the execution one week from now. Right now, both the World Government marines and the Whitebeard Pirates are preparing for a war againts each other, the World Government want to put an example to the world what will happen to those who break the rules. While the Whitebeard pirates are trying to save one of their family." Shanks continued, which makes Naruto's face turn grim.

"So... one is trying to upheld justice while the other is trying to save their family. From the story, Ace seems like a bad guy since he is a Pirate, but it seems the Whitebeard Pirates is extremely loyal to their family since they are waging a war againts the World itself." Naruto spoke softly, he remember the times where he tried to save Sasuke, who was a brother to him, from punishment from the shinobi world.

"Yeah, we will soon depart to the sea to stop _Kaido, One of the four emperors_, to invade the war. A full war between the Whitebeard Pirates againts the World government itself would throw the world into chaos... If we let Kaido join in, there is no telling what would happen to the world." Shanks answered, telling Naruto why he is trying to keep Kaido from joining the war.

"Alright." Naruto spoke, seems to have finished his thought. "I will join you in your journey to stop the war. I will not let life lost because of an unnecessary war." Naruto spoke with determination. His memory of the war at his own home resurfaced.

"But before that... can you tell me more about this world?" Naruto asked.

Shanks, smiled again after a few minutes without it, answered. "Sure, i'll fill you up about this world while we are eating!"

"Anyway, how does it feels to cross dimension?" Shanks asked again, surprising Naruto.

"What makes you think I am from another dimension?" Naruto questioned, even though he already suspected the answer.

Shanks, still grinning, answered. "Aside from you appearing out of a portal, you spoke as if you are not of this world. Not to mention i read something about time and dimensional travels before."

Naruto, finally smiling after the whole time he is in this new world, said. "Well, i am not gonna deny that, but can we just proceed to the food? I'm hungry and i need some ramen!"

"Well, we don't provide ramen this time around, but we sure have a lot of meat!" A fat guy answered from outside the tent.

*The night after

Naruto, out from his tent, is currently gathering nature's chakra, trying to enter sage mode.

'Alright, from their explanation, this world have a few faction with power: The World Government, The Seven Warlords, and The Four Emperors, and The Revolutionary.' Naruto recounted from his memory.

Naruto recounted more. 'Not only that, there is these things called Devil Fruits which gives the user special ability depending on the fruit itself. Ace apparently has fire devil fruit which allows him to turn his body into fire and become untouchable. With that kind of ability, i wonder if the enemy use this Haki thing to beat him?' he thought some more.

'And from the white haired guy... i think his name is Ben, the only ways to beat devil fruit users are either haki, or sea stone. Sea stone contain the power of the sea which nullify devil fruits power. And sea water itself weakens devil fruit power. Unless we have the counter to said fruit ability, like for example, water devil fruit againts a fire devil fruit.' Naruto thought and analyzed.

'With that in mind, now i can theorize that nature energy can nullify devil fruit power since it also contains the power of the sea. Well, more like the power of nature itself.' He analyzed further as his eyes become pigmented and his pupils are now a strip.

Naruto, sensing his surrounding, finally decided it's enough. 'Alright, i can access my sage power just fine, it should be enough to counter the logia types devil fruit since i should be able to touch them. But i won't know for sure until i face a logia user.'

'Now, it's time to get deeper into my mind. I need to check up on Kurama and the others.' He thought.

*Inside Naruto's mindscape

The sound of water could be heard, and Naruto was seen walking through the sewer.

'I can sense their presence, but the bijuus power seems weaker than it should be.' Naruto thought as he tried to wake one of the bijuu up.

"**Do not wake them, Naruto**." A familiar, deep voice spoke as Naruto looked at the source of the sound.

"So, you are the only one awake Kurama? What happened here? Why is everybody asleep?" Naruto questioned with worry in his eyes.

"**Have no worry for they are currently resting. This world has a great natural energy, it should be enough to recover our full powers. But it will take time, probably years until we are back at our prime.**" Kurama answered, then continued

"**We spent almost all our chakra to protect you from dimensional travel Naruto, there is no human who can survive at the vacuum of dimensional gap. I'm only awake because i am stronger than the other. But even then, I almost ran out of chakra and can not be much help in this upcoming war.**" He finished.

"Well, it is okay Kurama, i can handle myself you know!" Naruto grinned widely, trying to calm Kurama who sounds worried.

"**No Naruto, we both know this is a war againts the top power of this world. It would be probably on the same scale like an all out village war. One of the Four Emperor againts the World Government, and if they are as powerful as these people who helped you, it would put you in dangerous situation since you are not at full power.**" Kurama spoke again, before continuing

"**We both know that red haired man is strong, absurdly strong for a human. If you fight him yourself without our help, you might not win. Even with sage mode. His power and skill should rival a kage. And those **_**Commanders**_** are also strong, not to mention the white haired one might be able to rival the red haired one.**" Kurama finished.

Naruto, contemplating what Kurama just said, finally answered. "You might be right, Kurama, we might not survive this war."

"**Then we should-"**

"But you know better than anyone i would not back down from this. We failed to stop a war back home Kurama, and i will never let us fail again!" Naruto declared, with full certainty he will stop this war.

"**Naruto.. You..**" Kurama tried to argue again before Naruto cut him

"It's okay Kurama, i survived for years before we become partner, I'm sure i can do this again! And this time, i will be more careful since my life is not only mine anymore. My life are the Elemental Nations Life. I will not die as soon as i arrived here!" Naruto declared with full confidence. Making kurama sigh.

"**Alright then, I trust you partner, just do not die on us, Naruto!**" He spoke as Naruto gave him a smile, before dissapearing from his mindscape.

'**You are one of a kind... Naruto, the old man surely won't be dissapointed.' **Kurama thought before he went to slumber himself.

*The Next Morning

"Heya kid, you ate your breakfast yet?" Shanks asked while slapping his back

"Sure, it was not as good as ramen, but i love it!" Naruto answered while laughing lightly.

"Hehehe... our cook is a good one. Anyway, are you ready? I can tell you are strong, but i don't know how well you would do againts one of the Four Emperor of the sea." Shanks asked with concern.

"Have no worry, i can still kick ass even without my full power!" Naruto declared.

'Full power...?' Shanks asked himself, as far as he knows, Naruto is fully healed.

"Boss, we are ready to set sail!" Lucky Roo informed.

"You ready, Naruto?" Shanks challenged with a grin as he jumped to the deck

Naruto, not one to be outdone, responded. "You bet! I am gonna stop this war once and for all!" before he jumped straight to the deck.

"Alright Crew..." Shanks spoke as the rest of the crew went silent. Before he continued

"TO THE MARINEFORD!"

Chapter 2: End

A.N: I know some of you would think like 'WHY IS NARUTO RECOVERING FROM THE DESTRUCTION OF HIS HOME WORLD SO EASILY?' 'WHY IS HE RECOVERED ALREADY?' 'WOUNDS LIKE THIS NEEDS TIME TO HEAL'**. **

Well, i fully agree that mental wounds like that need a long time to heal, Naruto has not recovered at all, he still remember the destruction of his home world, but he lives like Sasuke told him to at his last moment. Not to mention, even in the series, Naruto is capable of being happy (or looks happy, i don't know), when Sasuke went to Orochimaru, he still gives Sakura a big grin while promising he will bring Sasuke back.

So yeah, i think gloomy naruto would be kind of OC, Naruto was known to smile through tragedies. He is strong like that.


End file.
